A large variety of wrenches have been developed, such wrenches having specialized features adapted for particular working conditions. Frequently, a particular working condition requires a plurality of gripping members, each gripping member being a different type and/or size. "Types" of gripping members include 6, 8, and 12-point regular-depth sockets; 6, 8, and 12-point deep-depth sockets; crowfoot wrenches; hex bit sockets; phillips screwdriver bit sockets; slotted screwdriver bit sockets; and TORX.RTM. bit sockets. Typical "sizes" for gripping members include standard (i.e., English) sizes, and metric sizes. Standard sizes are usually indicated in inches, while metric sizes are usually indicated in millimeters.
With prior art single-ended flex handle wrenches, a user can only have one type and/or size of gripping member readily available. Accordingly, prior art wrenches are less convenient and less versatile. For instance, in an assembly line used to assemble a device having bolts, screw heads, nuts or the like requiring gripping members of differing types and/or sizes, a wrench adapted to simultaneously receive multiple gripping members is advantageous.
The prior art also fails to provide a detent that securely holds a pivotable mounting member in a position parallel to the wrench handle (i.e., 0.degree.) or in a position perpendicular to the wrench handle (i.e., +/-90.degree.). In this respect, prior art continuous friction devices fail to hold the mounting member in the desired position when a significant force is applied to the wrench handle. A detent which securely holds the mounting member in the +90.degree., 0.degree. and -90.degree. positions when a significant force is applied to the wrench handle, allows a user to more easily and safely operate the wrench. In particular, a detent which securely holds the mounting member in the desired position makes it easier for the user to operate the wrench with one hand while stretched outward.
In order to secure a gripping member to the mounting member, prior art wrenches use a spring-loaded non-locking retaining device. Bumping or catching the wrench may cause the gripping member to be released from the mounting member unexpectedly. Accidental release of the gripping member is particularly dangerous when the wrench is being used at a significant height (e.g., overhead or from the top of a ladder). In this respect, sudden release of the gripping member could cause possible injury to the user or a bystander, or damage to an object below. Accordingly, a retaining device which does not weaken the structural integrity of the mounting member, which securely locks a gripping member to a mounting member, and which prevents accidental release of the gripping member, provides a stronger, longer-lasting and safer wrench.
The prior art also fails to provide a wrench having an ergonomic shape. In this respect, a wrench handle shape is needed that allows the user to obtain a firmer grip on the wrench, thus providing better control and maneuverability of the wrench, both of which are particularly important for overhead use. Moreover, a wrench handle is needed that allows the user to adequately control and maneuver the wrench with the use of only one hand.
The present invention overcomes these and other drawbacks of prior art devices.